2Pe 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 Simon Peter, a servant and an apostle of Jesus Christ, to them that have obtained like precious faith with us through the righteousness of God and our Saviour Jesus Christ: }} : }|2| 1:2 Grace and peace be multiplied unto you through the knowledge of God, and of Jesus our Lord, }} : }|3| 1:3 According as his divine power hath given unto us all things that pertain unto life and godliness, through the knowledge of him that hath called us to glory and virtue: }} : }|4| 1:4 Whereby are given unto us exceeding great and precious promises: that by these ye might be partakers of the divine nature, having escaped the corruption that is in the world through lust. }} : }|5| 1:5 And beside this, giving all diligence, add to your faith virtue; and to virtue knowledge; }} : }|6| 1:6 And to knowledge temperance; and to temperance patience; and to patience godliness; }} : }|7| 1:7 And to godliness brotherly kindness; and to brotherly kindness charity. }} : }|8| 1:8 For if these things be in you, and abound, they make you that ye shall neither be barren nor unfruitful in the knowledge of our Lord Jesus Christ. }} : }|9| 1:9 But he that lacketh these things is blind, and cannot see afar off, and hath forgotten that he was purged from his old sins. }} : }|10| 1:10 Wherefore the rather, brethren, give diligence to make your calling and election sure: for if ye do these things, ye shall never fall: }} : }|11| 1:11 For so an entrance shall be ministered unto you abundantly into the everlasting kingdom of our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ. }} : }|12| 1:12 Wherefore I will not be negligent to put you always in remembrance of these things, though ye know them, and be established in the present truth. }} : }|13| 1:13 Yea, I think it meet, as long as I am in this tabernacle, to stir you up by putting you in remembrance; }} : }|14| 1:14 Knowing that shortly I must put off this my tabernacle, even as our Lord Jesus Christ hath shewed me. }} : }|15| 1:15 Moreover I will endeavour that ye may be able after my decease to have these things always in remembrance. }} : }|16| 1:16 For we have not followed cunningly devised fables, when we made known unto you the power and coming of our Lord Jesus Christ, but were eyewitnesses of his majesty. }} : }|17| 1:17 For he received from God the Father honour and glory, when there came such a voice to him from the excellent glory, This is my beloved Son, in whom I am well pleased. }} : }|18| 1:18 And this voice which came from heaven we heard, when we were with him in the holy mount. }} : }|19| 1:19 We have also a more sure word of prophecy; whereunto ye do well that ye take heed, as unto a light that shineth in a dark place, until the day dawn, and the day star arise in your hearts: }} : }|20| 1:20 Knowing this first, that no prophecy of the scripture is of any private interpretation. }} : }|21| 1:21 For the prophecy came not in old time by the will of man: but holy men of God spake as they were moved by the Holy Ghost. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *